A, B, C Drabbles!
by osita pinguinosa
Summary: drabbles de una serie de cada letra con los personajes de fullmetal alchemist drabble 8 al fin! / lamento la demora
1. Arma

Jaja pues yo aquí con mi segunda publicación ^^ cualquier cosa me lo dicen!

disclaimer: fullmetal alchemist ni sus personajes no me pertenecen ni nunca lo aran ! T_T

-.-

DRABBLE 1 – ARMA

-¡buenos días a todos!-saludo un Roy muy eufórico

-buenos días –saludaron sin mucho afán Falman, Fuery, Breda, y Havoc

-¿porqué de tan buen humor?- pregunto una voz muy conocida por él detrás suyo.

-he he-rio nerviosamente Roy- hawkeye…buenos dí-se detuvo al sentir el frio metal del arma de su teniente en su nuca

-¡llega 30 minutos tarde!, y hoy hay el doble de trabajo, así que si quiere seguir sano y salvo hasta la hora del almuerzo ¡trabaje!

-c-claro teniente-contesto un Roy nervioso

Sí, porque aunque le apuntara cientos de veces con esa fría arma el preferiría mil veces ser amenazado por su teniente a dejar de ver a la persona que más quería en el mundo: SU Riza

-.-

n/a: pues.. espero me dejen review por favor!

Matta ne~


	2. Baya

**Baya**

Perdónenme por tardar tanto! T.T se que no merezco nada(?)...pero aun asi...leeanlo por favor...Gracias editora/consultora/consejera/abogada mii-chan por el nombre...esto fue tan rapido que ni siquiera lo pudo editar asi que...cualquier cosa...avisenme! ^^

Disclaimer: Ni Fma ni sus personajes me pertenecen ni me pertenecerán…

El silencio y la tranquilidad reinaban extrañamente en aquella oficina…

-creo que esto no es como lo esperábamos ¿cierto?-bufó un rubio aburrido

-tienes razón…maldigo a la fruta que se comieron –resoplo Breda

-al menos hay paz y tranquilidad…-menciono el peligris

Por qué un día en el cuartel sin el coronel Mustang ni la teniente Hawkeye no era tan divertido como ellos habían imaginado. Si, en efecto era malo que el coronel se comiera una "baya" envenenada y que la teniente se quedara a cuidarlo.

Los reviews son alimento para el alma (?) xD


	3. Cumpleaños

**Cumpleaños**

Disclaimer: fullmetal alchemist ni fma broterhood me pertenecen y nunca lo harán

_Pues pensé en publicar y he aquí una cosa…jamás dejare un fic o historia sin conti ok? xD_

-.-

-Hoy es el día especial de…Jean!-exclamo la pelinegra

-bien…entonces dónde está?-indago Kain

Todos voltearon a ver y en un rincón se encontraba el rubio murmurando cosas entre las cuales el peligris pudo escuchar:

-"y ahora que será?...un terremoto? Un incendio? Un tsunami?…¿un terremoto, después un incendio y al último un tsunami? No eso es casi imposible no hay un mar o algo cerca…."-susurraba el rubio con un aura azul rodeándole

-eres un pesimista…-menciono Roy negando con la cabeza

-eso lo dices tú pero acaso no eres el que termina arruinando las fiestas y obligas a la teniente a ayudarte a limpiar?-exclamo el rubio molesto

-e-eso no es cierto-se defendió el coronel recibiendo fulminantes mirada por parte de los demás- no la obligo-agregó

Todos los cumpleaños al lado de Roy son todo un caos pero muy divertidos: en el de Falman quemo el pastel y los adornos, en el de Breda se embriago y armo un desastre haciendo que llamaran a la policía, en el de Kain hizo que el mayor Armstrong le hiciera una demostración de su alquimia y provoco un "terremoto", en el de la teniente Howkeye incendio las cortinas y se activó la alarma contra incendios que extrañamente causo una pequeña inundación en el edificio… la teniente Rebecca es una de las pocas a las que no les ha tocado…pero la lista sigue…

-.-

_Como ven un poco más largo y…*suspiro*…estoy planeando un Edwin o algo así…los quiero a todos! _

_Un review para esta pobre gatita? *ojitos de ilusión*_

_Jaja si no, no importa les agradezco que leyeran =D_

_Matta ne~_


	4. Dado

**D- Dado**

_Disclaimer: los personajes de fma ni fma broterhood me pertenecen…-.-_

-.-

La oscuridad gobernaba toda la fría habitación teniendo como única fuente de luz una pequeña vela al centra de la mesa en la que se encontraban cuatro militares.

-Estoy aburrido- comento el coronel

-creo que todos aquí lo estamos-menciono el rubio

-alguien sugiere algo?-interrogo Kain

-revisen sus bolsillos-ordeno Maes a lo que todos obedecieron sin chista a falta de más ideas, ya que al estar encerrados en el apartamento del rubio sin luz y sin ninguna manera de conseguirla esa era la situación.

-una pelusa, un clip y…cenizas-mostro Roy

-una tuerca, un alambre y empaque de chocolate- señalo Kain

-una cajetilla de cigarros, una colilla de cigarrillo, un chicle y un encendedor-agrego Jean

-fotos de Elysia, un dulce y…un dado!-festejo Maes

-que haremos con él?-cuestiono Roy

Una mirada maliciosa y una sonrisa pícara fueron la respuesta de Hughes.

A la mañana siguiente en la oficina la teniente Howkeye noto "extraños" a los chicos, pero decidió seguir así seguro se les pasaría.

Y ahora ellos sabían que Maes Hughes con un dado es peligroso y que ahora debían de "portarse bien" con el si no querían ser avergonzados.

-.-

_Bien y que les pareció?, si fue algo así como 2x1 xD…_

_Lo sé es corto de nuevo -.-_

_Un review onegai *.*….._

_Matta ne~_


	5. Excursión

Drabble 5/E – Excursión

Disclaimer: fma ni fmab me pertenecen…si no que a hiromu arakawa ^^

oh, gracias por los reviews me hacen tan feliz! ^^

NekoLiliVil: sip, es hawkeye solo que estaba en un momento de tonteria xD...y haré un "especial" explicando el de Dado pero tardare...xD

Joel: porque en ingles? ¬¬ sabes que no se me da mucho TT-TT

LUCIA: sip, lo siento me equivoque en el apellido xD...y gracias por tus comentarios, me hacen crecer ^^...jajaa si las hay xD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las aves volaban y recorrían el inmenso cielo, una sombra inquietante acaparaba el lugar y los pasos de unos cuantos militares se lograban escuchar…

-Es por aquí!-señalo un **demasiado **confiado Roy

-llevamos más de 5 horas buscando ese tonto manantial, ya mejor vamos a casa…- sugirió Jean por demás arto

-no seas aguafiestas seguro casi llegamos- motivo el pelinegro aun lleno de energía

-no creo que sea verdad…no me diga… ¡estamos perdidos y no sabe cómo regresar!...vamos niéguelo –incito **muy** molesta la rubia teniente

-no… no es eso –evadió Mustang aun con su enorme sonrisa pero con un matiz de miedo

-mejor regresemos… seguro que los demás están preocupados por nosotros – insistió no muy convencido el sargento

-seguro… - mencionaron los otros tres con ironía y sarcasmo

-por cierto y Rebecca-san? – indago el de lentes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-en el cuartel-.-.-

-yuhu!- exclamo con euforia la pelinegra alzando su tarro repleto de cerveza

-nee~ Becca no venias por provisiones solamente?- cuestiono Breda

-ehh?...cieto…mejor birindemos…digo brindemos…-invito con demasiada alegría –borracha-

-creo que no fue una buena idea convertir la oficina del coronel Mustang en un…"mini-bar privado" en su ausencia…- señalo Falman siendo ignorado por los presentes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-de nuevo con los perdidos-.-.-.-.-

-definitivamente no volverá- aseguro Riza

-por qué?... se la comieron los lobos?...o la secuestraron los aliens…no, ya se…- el rubio fue interrumpido por un codazo de Kain

-bien coronel deme la brújula- pidió la teniente extendiendo su mano en dirección a Roy

-ehh?...brújula?…pues vera…se la llevó un oso…-explico el pelinegro **muy** nervioso

-un…oso?...bien creo que tendremos que caminar hasta que lleguemos a algún lado…-menciono para seguido dar un profundo suspiro.

_Si, en efecto, salir en una excursión con el coronel Mustang, dejar las cosas a su cargo y además mandar a la teniente Rebecca por "provisiones" al cuartel es un __**enorme**__ error. Y seguro negarte a ir a la "excursión" y además montar un "mini-bar privado" en la oficina de tu superior es __**muy**__ divertido…pero seguro también traerá consecuencias…y unas __**muy**__ feas…_


	6. Extraterrestre especial

Extraterrestre

Disclaimer: ni fma ni fmab me pertenecen y nunca lo harán…TT-TT

Bueno pues este lo había escrito primero pero al no encontrarlo no lo había subido…-.- y escribí el otro ^^

Bien este va dedicado a ti joo-kun/Joel/John/etc? Te quiero mucho lo sabias? xD

Y para ti que me lees….^^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El cielo estaba oscuro y una brisa atacaba al cuartel. En la oficina unos cuantos militares platicaban acerca de algo que los había tenido extrañados, pero que aun así habían decidido ignorar…

-Solo piénsenlo, tiene el cabello tan largo y aun así ¡puede amarrárselo todo en ese pequeño peinado! - sugirió el rubio mirando de lejos a la teniente Hawkeye.

-eso sí, y esa puntería no es normal en una humana- musito Breda

-creo que es verdad, además de que si fuera correcto eso explicaría, entre muchas más, el que haya sido la única capaz de obligar a hacer "muchas cosas" –agrego el pelinegro de lentes, a lo que todos soltaron una sonora carcajada.

-¿cómo que "cosas"? – indago cierto coronel tras el en forma intimidante

-¿p-papeleo? - respondió vacilante Jean

- y… ¿qué platicaban? – interrogo el pelinegro

-oh…nad- fue interrumpido por Falman

-pues que ellos creían que la teniente Hawkeye era un…ser de otro planeta-explico con simpleza el peligris

-oh ¿enserio? –susurro el coronel Mustang imaginando que esa "suposición" fuera la correcta.

_Porque sin duda alguna eso sería por demás interesante y un buen dato como para preguntarle un sinfín de cosas a la rubia…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin duda muy corto…-.- aun asi lo dejo

Un review ^^?

Matta ne~


	7. Flores

Flores

Disclaimer: ni fullmetal alchemist ni fmabroterhood me pertenecen

(¡Quien no sabe eso! ¬¬)

Nunca me imaginé escribir YO algo así -.-U….disfrútenlo?...xD

Va dedicado a todas esas personitas que me leen y que dejan comentario se les agradece ^^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su vista se posó sobre el hermoso osito de peluche en su escritorio. Esta era la a 5° vez en el mes que recibía este tipo de cosas. Suspiro sentándose, "cada vez se acerca más"- pensó Riza- pues fuera quien fuera la persona responsable de ello estaba a punto de llegar a la meta. Aunque ella ya tenía una idea de quién podía ser.

Un par de ojos azul marino se asomaron a través de la enorme puerta, y se llenaron de satisfacción al ver semejante "media-sonrisa" en el rostro de la rubia teniente.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Una rosa de chocolates asomaba en su escritorio adornada con un moño rosa, sonrio levemente y de nueva cuenta los ojos azul marino brillaron de emoción ante tan positiva reacción. Al parecer iba progresando.

_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_,_

Sus ojos color ámbar se iluminaron al ver lo que ahora posaba frente a ella y una sonrisa llena de alegría escapo de sus labios. Y esa mirada no la dejó escapar, pensando en que había triunfado por fin.

_Porque ¿Quién se imaginaria que a la teniente Hawkeye se podía complacer con un simple adorno de flores y una tarjeta?, Y pensar en que todo comenzó con una simple idea de cierto coronel y esa extraña nota que decía: _

"_**mi pequeña teniente:**_

_**Ten por seguro que averiguare cual es el regalo perfecto para ti; entonces esa hermosa sontisa que posees será solo mía."**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es que no se… este quedo muy corto…(y cursi -.-U)

Un review para esta linda gatita…ok no xD

Si su corazón les dice que me dejen uno…escúchenlo xD

Ahora si

Matta ne~


	8. Guerra

Hola!

Perdónenme tanto por desaparecer de una manera tan…. Rara…. Diría que existe una buena razón pero… no se cual xD… notas al final

Disclaimer: Ni fma ni fmad me pertenecen, si así fuera… no hubiera tenido éxito (?)…ok no, pero esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**G- Guerra**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus ojos llenos de notorio cansancio veían sin observar a los presentes en aquella espaciosa habitación.

"¿Qué le ocurre coronel?" había sido la cuestión realizada por su fiel amiga y compañera; la teniente Riza Hawkeye.

Había respondido con una simple evasiva, soltando: "no es nada, no se preocupe" haciendo así que no se hablara más del tema.

Siempre lo supo, lo sabe y lo sabrá, desde el efímero momento en que acepto aquello junto a sus compañeros, especialmente el teniente corones Maes Hughes, hasta la hora de su esperada y predecible muerte. Nunca, ni siquiera al dormir podrían tener por lo menos un poco de tranquilidad, pues en cualquier situación recordarían aquellos rostros manchados de sangre o los orbes sin vida de los millones de inertes cuerpos que en _esa_ ocasión tapizaron el suelo bajo sus pies.

Sí, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera realizar, decir o hacer algo ante aquella situación y lo aceptaba, aunque claro eso no quitaba esos sentimientos que provoca cierto recuerdo cruel, aunque quizás esa no fuera la palabra más correcta que se pudiera usar al describirlo.

Todos esos pensamientos eran provocados nada más ni nada menos que por la sombra del "pecado" que siempre cargaría sobre sus hombros, aunque no era el único.

_Sí, aquello a lo que llamaron "Guerra", sin embargo dentro se cree que un mejor término será "matanza", pues eso era lo que realizaron a fin de cuentas._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Rachel-nee haces que me sonroje! /_

_Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Por cierto para quienes estén esperando la explicación del de "dado", ya lo tengo solo falta pasarlo a compu _

_RR?_

_Besos~, los quiero y buenas vibras de las estrellas~_


End file.
